


Pink and yellow roses

by Naire



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 16:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11256264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naire/pseuds/Naire
Summary: Just a tiny little story about the Doctor's pink and yellow human. He missed her so much, he just had to see her again. With the walls between the universes closed, was it impossible? Maybe a heart to heart with his friend would give the Doctor an idea? Come and see :)





	Pink and yellow roses

The Doctor watched out of the corner of his eye as Rory entered the control room with a big bouquet of beautiful roses. The moment he realised they were pink and yellow he had to look away. The pain he thought he got buried deep inside resurfaced. He never forgot her. How could he? No matter how much time will pass, no matter the regeneration – he still loved her. His pink and yellow human. His Rose.

“There you are, Amy. Happy valentines day!” Rory said with a smile and she took the flowers from him, squealing in delight. She kissed him over the roses, her face happy.

“Thank you, Rory! They are lovely! But valentines day? Where did you get that? I mean, we are in the TARDIS it's not like time flows here.”

“Oh, because I keep track of the time on Earth. I mean, our personal time. So if we were back home it would be valentines day today.” He smiled at her and she grinned back.

“I'm sorry I don't have anything for you.”

“Don't worry about it, your smile is enough for me.” He said and they kissed again.

“Doctor! Do you have a vase that I can put those in?” Amy asked him and when she faced him she realized something was wrong. He looked like he was about to cry. “Doctor? Are you all right?”

Rory noticed that too and wondered if maybe valentines day for the Doctor wasn't as happy.

“What?” He came out of his thoughts and quickly masked his sadness with his usual crazy happiness mask. “Of course I'm all right! Just go to your room I am sure the TARDIS will provide you with something.” Amy smiled at that and decided to let it go. She went to their room, kissing Rory on her way out.

“Doctor. Please tell me what is wrong? You can't fool me with this fake expression of yours.” Rory asked, coming closer. He put his hand gently on his shoulder and made the Doctor turn around so he would face him. “I am your friend. I'm here if you need me.” Seeing the concern in his friend eyes the Doctor felt the dam break. His eyes filled with tears he refused to let fall.

“Oh Rory why did you have to buy roses? And those colours, pink and yellow roses. Pink and yellow!” He lamented and Rory was surprised when suddenly he had his arms full of a crying Time Lord. He was actually crying, tears steaming down his face, breathing hard. Rory wrapped his arms around him and made some calming noises. Finally when the tears stopped the Doctor pushed him gently away.

“I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have broken down like that.”

“Don't worry about it. As I said, I'm here for you. Can you tell me why the roses made you cry?” The Doctor sighed but nodded.

“C'mon, let's go to the kitchen. I need tea for that.”

They were sitting on the opposite sides of the table, sipping their tea. The Doctor calmed down but his eyes were still a little red.

“Rose.” He said suddenly and Rory looked up from his cup, his eyes questioning. The Doctor didn't meet his gaze. “Her name was Rose. The flowers reminded me of her name. And she was my pink and yellow human. I mean, I called her that once and it kind of stuck. Because she had beautiful, blonde hair, almost yellow. And she liked pink I guess. But I said that when we met some cat people – that she looks strange to them all pink and yellow. When I saw the roses you bought the old wound reopened. The valentines day didn't help any.” He sighed and took a sip.

“Were you two... together?” Rory asked gently, not wanting to pry too much.

“Not really. But she loved me. She even told me so.”

“Did you love her?”

“She's the only woman I've ever loved and will ever love.” He admitted it for the first time aloud and felt like a great weight lifted from his shoulders.

“But what about River?” Rory asked, surprised. Wasn't she his wife?

“River... I can't love her. How can I love her when both of my hearts belong to Rose? Always will. River believes her own lies, lies she's been feeding us. Back when she refused to kill me I told her I didn't want to marry her. But I had to pretend to, so she would cooperate and no one would get suspicious. She still doesn't know my name. I will have to tell her at some point because the first time I met her she knew it. But I don't like it.” The Doctor explained and finally met Rory's surprised gaze. He didn't know what he should feel about it. It was his daughter after all. Then again, he could see what the Doctor was saying – River made herself look like she was the most important person in the Time Lord's life and pushed her way into it.

“I understand.” He said finally and the Doctor nodded in thanks. They sat for a moment in silence. Rory wondered why Amy wasn't there yet. But he was glad she wasn't because she would just attack the Doctor with questions and hurt him in the process. Rory could be patient.

“Can I ask... what happened to Rose?” He was a little scared to ask but too curious.

The Doctor sighed again. He seemed to be doing a lot of that lately. “Yes. I will tell you Rory because I trust you. But please, don't tell anyone. Even Amy. Ok?”

“All right, I promise.”

And so the Doctor told him a tale of a girl he told to run, of a girl who saved him from himself. His Rose, brave, beautiful Rose. How he lost her and didn't finish his love confession. How she came back. About the meta-crisis. 

“I can only hope she's happy with him. I can only imagine them living together, having children. The one adventure I can never have. But I wish I could see her, see for myself that she's really happy, that nothing bad happened to her or him. That she's not alone. I want to see her again so badly it hurts. So much I sometimes wonder what would happen if I did force the TARDIS through the walls of the universe. Maybe it wouldn't collapse. I feel ashamed of myself.” The Doctor admitted. It seemed he was on a roll, for once trusting his companion with his inner secrets. Rory was easy to talk to and he knew he was trustworthy. Rory would never judge and would never betray him. He was family.

“Don't. You love her. I know how it feels, I waited for Amy for two thousands years. It didn't matter to me, only that she would be safe. Thank you for telling me this Doctor.” Rory smiled softy. He realized that it was a really big deal for the Doctor to trust him with such a delicate issue.

Silence fell again and they finished their teas. 

“Doctor. We did leave the universe once, didn't we? Can't you do that again?” Rory remembered.

“No, sorry but no. We did leave but not all the way. We didn't cross the walls.” He said sadly. Remembering that adventure made him even more depressed. He lost his precious TARDIS then, the chance to speak with her with actual words.

“Oh, I see. Sorry. But isn't there a time when the walls are damaged? What about the end of the universe? I mean, nothing lasts forever I am sure there is the end somewhere. And you have a time machine. Wouldn't it be possible to get out then, when it was getting destroyed?” Rory wondered, just voicing his thoughts aloud.

“Well, possibly, yes. But we would still need a bridge across the void. Without that the TARDIS would get terribly damaged and we wouldn't be able to travel after we landed. And as we would have to land at the very last minutes of the universe... we would need to get out quickly. But Rory! You are a genius!” He shot up to his feet, kissed Rory on the forehead and run out of the kitchen. Rory followed, curious. The Doctor looked like he had hope again. He dashed around the console, talking rapidly.

“Finally!” Amy said, stepping into the room. “The TARDIS decided to play games with me, kept shifting the corridors. What are we up to?” She asked the Doctor.

“I am setting up a bridge between worlds. It needs time to grow, though. A few thousands years in fact. And I would need to be there every year to power it up but I can do it! A lot of jumping in time in one place but I am sure the TARDIS will help this time! Because look, just look at that!” He laughed with glee pointing to the monitor. There were two words displayed there.

“What's Bad Wolf?” Amy asked and Rory smiled knowingly to himself. The Doctor was on a right track.

“My friend, from another universe. I really want to visit her but I need a bridge. Here we are, three thousands years before the end of the universe. I measured the possible weak spots of the universe walls. This is the best place to grow a bridge! C'mon, there is air there so we can go out!” He said and almost run to the doors, holding some strange things in his hands. They followed, curious.

“There is nothing here! Just grey sand!” Amy complained, disappointed.

“Yep, it is an uninhabited moon. It needs to be a safe place. Far away from anyone.” He said as he set everything up. “There. Looks good. Now just a bit of energy.” He said and puffed air towards the machine he set up. His breath got golden.

“What did you do?” Amy asked, recognizing it as his regeneration energy.

“I just gave up a week of my life. Totally worth it! The bridge needs to be living, needs this energy to be able to exist in the void and to grow. I will do it every year until it's ready.”

“But that means you will lose years of your life!” Amy shouted at him, angry. Was he an idiot?

“Amy. If Rory was on the other side, in the other universe and this was the only way to reach him – wouldn't you do that? Sacrifice ten years of your life to see him again? Wouldn't you?” The Doctor asked her, his eyes sad.

“I...” She sighed. “I would. Doctor, who are we visiting exactly?”

“Rose. Her name is Rose.” He refused to tell her anything else. Only that “She's important. I need to see her.” Somehow telling Rory was acceptable, not Amy. She wouldn't really understand.

And so they travelled, one year into the future, the Doctor breathing his own life into the bridge. It kept changing and growing and the Doctor got weaker and pale but happiness on his face was so bright they didn't have a heart to try and stop him. When it was finished Amy tried to count and realized he gave up almost a hundred years.

“Must be some girl, you are dying for her!” She accused him but he laughed.

“I died for her once. Complete regeneration. I'd do it again if I had to.” He said and breathed the last energy needed. “It's done! I'm going to see her again! Make sure she's happy. Have a proper goodbye.” He muttered to himself. He couldn't wait to see that beautiful smile of hers.

“What? I thought you were doing that to get her back? Goodbye?” Amy questioned. She was annoyed because Rory seemed to know everything and she had no clue. Since when her raggedy Doctor chose Rory over her?!

“Amy. I don't really want to talk about it. But she's probably married with kids now. I just need to see her.”

“You love her.” She realized and now it made sense. But if the girl married someone else was it a good idea to go see her? And what about River? As far as they knew, she was the Doctor's wife.

“Let's go, Ponds! Go and meet my Bad Wolf!” He shouted and pulled a leaver on the control panel. “Geronimo!”

The journey through the void, even with the bridge, was more bumpy than always. Yet, the Doctor run around the console with such happiness Amy decided not to comment on anything. They landed with a thud, making everyone fall to the floor in a heap of limbs.

“Now, we need to jump quickly to her time! Hold on!” He shouted and spun around, pulling leavers like crazy. “All right Sexy, I am sure you know just the right time to show up, yes? I need to see if she's happy.” The TARDIS agreed with him and sent them into the vortex. She knew her Bad Wolf needed them.

“It seems we are here.” He said when they finally landed and got up from the floor, again. He checked the scanners. It seemed it was only two years after he left her with the other him. “Let's go!” He almost run through the doors.

Amy and Rory followed him into the strange universe. It felt wrong, the air was wrong, everything was the same but different. They've landed in front of a big, luxurious house.

“That friend of yours lives here? Good for her.” Amy commented as they moved towards the doors. The Doctor stopped suddenly.

“Now, just so you understand. Do not call me the Doctor, no matter what, ok? It is important. I can be John Smith if you really need to call me something. Do not mention anything about another universe, aliens, the TARDIS or time travel. Best not to talk at all. I just want to see her and make sure she's happy. I am also positive the meta-crisis me will recognize me. He won't be happy, probably.” The Doctor said seriously. He didn't want to tell Rose the truth. What if she decided to be crazy and leave everyone to travel with him again? He wouldn't be able to say no and she'd lose her parents, her family for him. Or worse (better?), what if she doesn't want anything to do with him any more? What if she's fed up with him making important decisions for her? The Doctor was nervous. Better not say anything, just a quick check up and he's leave. Let her have her own life.

“Ok, we promise. How do you want to get in?”

“Come and see.” He said and knocked on the doors. Jackie Tyler opened them.

“Yes? Who are you?”

“Hello. I am looking for a man working for the Torchwood institute? We were told he could be here.” The Doctor said to her, smiling warmly. This was the woman who slapped him a few times yet he knew he missed her as well.

“Yes, you must be looking for David, he's home right now. Just wait here, I will call for him.” She said, a little suspicious and closed the doors. She was far more careful than before. A few minutes later the Doctor was looking into surprised eyes of his ten body's copy.

“You don't smell right...” He whispered to himself. “You are all from another universe! How did you get here?” He got excited for a moment but when he looked into his eyes, he felt dread overflowing his senses. “It's you... Doctor. You came for her, didn't you?” His tone was resigned.

“Hello. Yes, I knew you would notice right away! You are me after all!” He grinned, all his happy, crazy self.

“I'm really not, you know.” He said quietly and frowned. “Do you have to take her away?” He asked, sadness heavy in his voice.

“No, no, no! I am here just to see her, I promise. I missed her. And I wanted to make sure you are treating her right!” The Doctor exclaimed, pointing a finger at his chest. David sighed.

“Fine, come in. And who are you?” He asked towards Amy and Rory.

“Oh, those are my friends, Ponds! Ponds, this is... well, the meta-crisis me.”

“David.” He said and shook their hands. He let them inside and upstairs where his office was located. The Doctor looked around at all the research and realized they were looking for a way to cross dimensions. He got suspicious, his eyes narrowing.

“Why are you researching that?”

“Because I know she wants to leave.” He said sadly, running a hand through his hair (I really had great hair) the Doctor thought. Then it got to him what he said.

“What? Why? Is she not happy with you? What have you done to her?!” He almost shouted, getting up from his chair. The Pods wisely didn't speak, just observed. The Doctor could be scary when he was worried about the people he loved.

“Nothing. You of all people know how I feel about her!” He snapped, irritated. The Doctor faltered a little. “I love her. She thought she could love me too, we tried, we really did, almost got married... but she can't. She thinks I am too different, too human, too much like Donna was...” At the mention of Donna the Doctor's hearts clenched painfully. His best mate. “We are kind of together but not really. I think she's just settling for second best...” He sighed. Amy thought he looked like the saddest creature in the world.

“Do you want me to leave? Maybe she just needs more time...” The Doctor asked hesitantly. If he was to be honest with himself, he wanted badly to just take her away, wrap his arms around her and never let go. But he wanted her happy more. “You two could have a normal, happy life. And family. I can't give her children, out species are not compatible...” He admitted to him. David looked up at that, surprised.

“I didn't thought of that. But it's true. Maybe if I tell her...”

“Doctor.” Amy finally decided to say what was running through her mind all the time. “Don't you want her happy?”

“Yes, of course I do. We both do. That's why I am here.” He said, confused, he thought he made that clear.

“Men. Idiots, all of you.” She said, exasperated. “You are trying to take the decision out of her hands, you moron! If you want her to be truly happy then you need to tell her you are here for her, that you still love her. And tell her to choose. Any woman would prefer to know all the facts and decide for herself. I'd hate you if you took the most important decision of my life out of my hands. And you...” She turned towards David. “You know it's true as well. Yes, you can tell her what you can give her but you have to know what you cannot.” He nodded at that. He looked defeated already.

They decided to wait for Rose to come back. The Doctor thought about what Amy said while examining the work of his clone. It was perfect. Still wouldn't work because the walls would fracture, but it was all correct in theory. He knew Amy was right. He should just ask his Rose what is it she really wants and do exactly as she wished. Who else would know better than her?

An hour later they heard the front doors shut and a voice calling for David. The Doctor snapped his head at that, feeling emotional. It was her. Her beautiful voice.

“In here! Come to the office! We have guests!” David shouted through the open doors and soon they heard footsteps. When she opened the doors and stepped in, the Doctor felt his hearts skip a beat. She was even more beautiful than in his memory. He couldn't stop himself, he took a few steps towards her, whispering her name.

“Hello. And you are?” She asked, smiling that warm smile that made everything better. David looked away, he didn't want to see her face light up when she realized who it was.

“It's me Rose.” He said, finally standing very close to her. She titled her head to the side a little, trying to remember if she met him before.

“Sorry mate, don't remember meeting you.”

He smiled, grabbed her hand – which fit his perfectly, like always – and leaned in. She frowned a little but her eyes widened in surprise when he whispered one word to her. “Run!”

She froze. She couldn't believe it!

“Doctor? Is that you?” She asked, her voice shaky.

“Rose Tyler. Defender of the Earth.” He smiled down at her, his hand warm in hers.

“You've changed again...” She whispered.

“New new new Doctor.” She laughed at that, her eyes suddenly full of tears. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her crying face in his neck. He hugged her tightly to himself.

“Oh Rose! My beautiful Rose...”

They stood there in an embrace for a long moment until Amy took pity on a sad clone.

“Oi! We are in the room, you know!” She exclaimed with her forceful tone and they separated, blushing. Their hands intertwined on their own. The Doctor wouldn't let go for anything and it seemed she thought the same.

“As much as I am happy to see you, if you are here it must mean the universe is in danger again, right? Is it the Daleks again?” Rose asked him, worried and he had to laugh at that.

“No, everything fine! Me and the Ponds – by the way this is Amy and Rory Pond – we decided to come and visit you. I...” He faltered for a moment but seeing her happy eyes he carried on. “I missed you. It's been so long for me... and Rory here is brilliant, gave me an idea how to get here safely and here we are!” He grinned and she smiled back. Oh how he missed that tongue between teeth smile!

“Hello. I'm Rose Tyler.” She finally said to them and they returned the greeting. After a few moments everyone was seated comfortably, Amy on Rory's lap in the armchair, David in another one and Doctor with Rose on the couch, still refusing to let go of each other hands. Rose could see David eyeing them sadly but she didn't want to let go. 

“Well, I am really glad we don't have to run for our lives then! So you two travel with the Doctor now, eh? How did you meet him?” She asked and Amy started her tale, of the falling box and crazy aliens. Rose laughed through most of it and the Doctor was sitting there, watching her, like hypnotized. Rory knew the feeling. It seemed the Doctor really had it bad. He hoped, for his friend's sake, that this girl will go back with them. Or he will be completely heartbroken.

After Amy finished her story, silence fell in the room. 

“Doctor...?” Rose asked him quietly and everyone in the room knew it would be the conversation they tried to postpone.

“Yes, Rose?” He asked, nervous. He glanced at David but he looked away. He felt bad for him already.

“Did you come back for me? Are you going to finally let me travel again with you?” She worried her lower lip, gripping his hand a little more tightly.

“I... I wanted to make sure you are happy, Rose. That you are safe, that nothing has happened to you. And that he is all right.”

David looked up at that, startled. The Doctor was worried about him?!

“David? Why wouldn't he be?”

“After what happened to Donna...” The Doctor's voice got quieter and sad at the mention of his best mate.

“What happened? Doctor? Is she all right?” Rose sat up straighter to look at him. He didn't meet her eyes.

“I had to wipe her memories of me and our travels. She had a human brain. It couldn't stand the Time Lord's sense of time and knowledge. I was worried how human his mind was. I mean, I was pretty sure he would be all right but to know for sure is better.” He admitted.

“Poor Donna! She was so happy, travelling with you and when she got the meta-crisis she was so brilliant! Even more so than ever.” Rose fell silent, thinking about that nice woman. After a moment she came back to the previous topic. “You didn't really answer my question.”

“I... well, yes I missed you so much and I believe I owe you a finished sentence, don't you think?” Her eyes lighted up at that and he wanted to just say it and steal her away but he couldn't. The meta-crisis was already so sad and suffering. “But before I do, you need to know how it will be. You could travel the stars with me, save planets, run a lot and be silly. See all the wonders of the universe, beginnings and endings of civilizations. You could get into trouble, you could get hurt. You know how dangerous my life is. You know I will never settle down, I won't live in a house and have a family. Besides, I cannot give you children, our species are not compatible. I can't give you this everyday life most women want.” She opened her mouth to interrupt him but he added. “But he can.” She looked back at David and he took over.

“I do love you Rose.” He had always been able to say it, not like the Doctor and Rose liked it about him. “And we are compatible, if you wanted we could have a family together. I'm sure Jackie would be delighted. I could take care of you and you of me. We could travel the world for awhile if that's what you wanted, if working for Torchwood is not enough adventure for you...” She grinned at that and he smiled back. The Pods sat there and observed in silence. Those two men were trying to win her over. Amy noticed that when Rose shifted to give her full attention to the speaking guy, she let go of the Doctor's hand. Glancing at his face, she met his blank expression and knew he was hurt.

“Do you really want to leave Jackie and Pete? And your brother? Would you really leave me all alone?” He asked quietly and she bit her lip at that. He looked like he was begging please don't leave me please. “Don't you want children, a family? Don't you want to grow old together? You know you won't stay young forever, you won't be able to run all your life with him. One day he will outrun you. And he will always look like this silly, little kid.”

“Oi!” The Doctor said at that but didn't add anything else. Rose just sat there, looking from one to another. She was troubled.

“Oh for God's sake, girl! Get a grip!” Amy shouted finally, irritated. Everyone looked at her, startled, with quiet disapproval “Amy!” hissed from the Doctor and her husband. “Don't you see they both want you with them?! You are one lucky girl but you shouldn't keep them like that, not saying a word. Just choose which one of them you really love. Don't hurt them both.”

“I... Oh God! I... Doctor I never thought I'd see you again...” When she said that he felt like his hearts shattered in million pieces. His face fell and he looked away. She continued. “I mean, I didn’t think about it and this is big, this is the most important decision of my life! Oh please, just give me some time alone? To think about it?” She stood up and they nodded. She nodded back and left them all.

“She's not going to come.” The Doctor whispered, his voice broken. He felt like crying. He hid his face in his hands. He wanted to run, he wanted to flee so he wouldn't have to face her rejection. It would hurt too much.

“No Doctor, you will see! She will come with us!” Amy said just as the doors opened. Jackie came in with tea for everyone.

“I thought you might want some tea?” She asked, setting the tray down. “Did you say he was a doctor?” She sounded suspicious already and he sighed. Might as well tell her.

“It's me Jackie. The Doctor. I regenerated again.” He looked up at her and she stared back in shock.

“It's true, it's him.” David confirmed and that set her in motion again. 

“You! You bastard!” Jackie stormed over to him and slapped him right across the face. He let her. He knew he probably deserved it. His emotions were all jumbled, his hearts on a verge of breaking and now the slap was the last thing he needed. Tears spilled down his cheeks and he turned away so they won't see it. “You left her here, took the decision for her and now that she's almost settled, almost happy you had to come back? You think we want you here? You think I will let you take my daughter away, so I will never see her again? To take her travelling again, put her in danger?! Never!” Jackie shouted at him and he just sat there, every word breaking his hearts more and more. She was right, she had every right to say that, to slap him. It was a bad idea. He stood up abruptly and Jackie realized she made him cry. That shocked her enough to shut her up and he just left the room. Amy stood up and faced the woman. She was so angry! How dare she speak to him like that?!

“Listen, you! I don't care who do you think you are but how dare you slap the Doctor and say such awful things to him?! Do you have any idea how hard it was for him to get here? He gave up a hundred years of his life energy just so he could build a bridge to get here! Do you get that? A hundred years! And he thought he would only observe her, tell her he's John Smith and make sure she's happy. But you had to break his hearts more, hadn't you? After your daughter just told him she had to think about it.” Amy was so angry she shook the woman. Jackie stared at her, shocked.

“He gave up a hundred years of his life just to come here and see her?” She whispered when Amy let her go and stormed off, to find her best friend.

“He told me all about her.” Rory said. “He is not one for showing emotions but when I got my wife pink and yellow roses he broke down completely and cried on my shoulder.” That gave Jackie a pause and David didn't know what to feel any more. It was obvious they both loved Rose.

The Doctor came back to the TARDIS, tears steaming down his face. What he didn't think he'd see, was Rose. It seemed she found the ship. It wasn't that far away from the house after all.

“Doctor! I just wanted to see her again. You've redecorated!” She said, turning towards him. Then her smile fell because she noticed the tears and a red hand-print which she knew must belong to her mother. She slapped him again! “Oh Doctor, are you all right? My mum slapped you so hard you have tears on your face!” She rushed towards him, reaching up to touch his face but he caught her hand in his.

“No, it's more what she said and what you said.” He whispered and tears continued to run down his face. “You won't come with me, will you? You don't love me any more. I am not your Doctor.” He felt a sob coming but he suppressed it. Rose face softened and she wrapped her arms around him in a hug. He held her close, feeling her scent all around him.

“Doctor... I just need to think about it, this is really hard...”

“Rose, just don't, please.” He begged and she stopped speaking. He moved a little away so he could face her. His tears stopped but his face was still wet. She hated that it was her fault he felt like that. “If it is my last chance to say it...” He whispered and she had to smile when she recognized the words. “Rose Tyler, I love you.” He said it, he finally said it and she felt it was her time to lose some tears but she laughed anyway because he finally told her that! “Quite right too!” She just had to shot back.

The Doctor thought that it couldn't get worse but when she laughed at him he knew that his hearts won't survive it. He couldn't look at her so he didn't notice her tears. He just closed his eyes and decided to take it.

“Oh Doctor, just look at me. I am laughing and crying because I'm so happy! I love you too, you silly man! I will always love you, I loved you when you had big ears, I loved you and your great hair and now I love you even with that silly bow tie!” She said and his eyes snapped open. He couldn't believe it. She still loved him!

“So does that mean... you will come with me?” He dared to ask and she just grinned and leaned up to kiss him. He happily kissed her back, holding her close.

The doors burst open. “Doctor! Are you all right?!” Amy marched in but stopped when she saw them kissing. Behind her was Jackie, Rory and David. They all stared at the embarrassed couple. They separated but held hands again.

“So you are stealing her away then?” Jackie asked, resigned. The Doctor nodded and Rose decided to speak up before a fight started.

“Yes mum, I am leaving with the Doctor. Maybe I didn't think it all through properly but I know one thing – I love him.” He smiled at that and David felt like he would be the one to cry soon. “I've always loved him and I wouldn't forgive myself if I didn't take that chance. I am sorry, David.” She said to him and he just nodded. “We weren't really working anyway. You are just too different. Two different people. Sometimes I felt like I known you forever and other times it felt like you are a stranger. I am sorry. I hope you will find someone else and be happy. I wish you all the best.”

“Thanks.” He said quietly, nodded at the Doctor and left.

Jackie sighed. “Great. Now that you went and broke his heart I guess you don't have a choice, eh? You take care of her, you hear me? Or I don't care about crossing the universes, I will find you and slap you again! Are we clear?!” Jackie said to the Doctor and he nodded. His cheek was red and it was obvious he was crying before. “And I am sorry for slapping you just now. And for what I said. It was uncalled for.” She admitted and he just gaped at her. Jackie Tyler, apologizing for slapping him?! Impossible.

But Rose was worth more than any slap, more than his one hundred years of life, more than guilt for his meta-crisis. More than the feeling he was taking her away from her family forever. She was his Bad Wolf and he would do anything for her.

He loved her.

Quite right too.

The end

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old story I had for awhile. I just decided to post it on a whim. Hopefully, someone will like it :)  
> It was not beta readed so I am sorry for any mistakes.


End file.
